DeliHibi Drabbles
by fluorite-wizard
Summary: Various DeliHibi drabbles. Various amounts of fluff, angst, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Delic?" Hibiya called into the bedroom, not surprised to see the blonde still sleeping, he had come in awfully late last night. Walking over to the host's side of the bed, the prince called out again, "Delic? I'm home…" He brushed his fingers across the host's forehead to swipe blonde hair out of the way, only to notice the abnormally high temperature.

The touch caused Delic to awaken, bleary pink eyes opening, "MmmHey, welcome home." The blonde mumbled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hibiya asked, brows creasing in worry as he noticed the blonde's flushed cheeks.

"I got caught in the rain last night coming home." Delic sighed, slumping back into the pillow.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Hibiya said, leaping from the blonde's side and into the bathroom, grabbing a thermometer before going back to the host. "Here, open up." To which the host obediently obeyed. He waited until it beeped before pulling it out, "39.5… Delic you have a fever." Hibiya said, worry dripping off of every word. "You need medicine."

Delic chuckled as he watched his prince rush around before coming back to his side with a glass of water and a bottle of medicine. Hibiya carefully poured the right amount into a spoon before holding it up to the blonde.

"Ah what is this? For why is this commoner getting such special treatment from the prince?" Delic teased.

"Hush you. What kind of prince would I be if I couldn't take care of my peasants?" Hibiya scowled, pushing the spoon onto the host's lips.

Delic smiled as he took the offered medicine, griming and reaching for the water as it hit his taste buds. "Blargh."

"Sorry it's the only kind we had…" Hibiya said, putting the medicine on the nightstand.

"No it's not." Delic smirked at the prince, who quirked an eyebrow. "Want to know the best treatment to a fever?"

The raven was almost to afraid to asking, knowing that smirk meant nothing good. "What?" Then suddenly he was being pulled onto the bed and flipped around with the blonde on top on him.

"Peasant! What are you doing?!" Protested the prince.

"Well they always say the best way to get rid of a fever is to just…" Delic leaned down, swiping his tongue from the base of that pale, succulent neck to plush lips, "Sweat it out."

Hibiya didn't have time to protest more as the blonde attacked his lips. Hot lips and tongue working all disagreements away, until all there was was little moans and whimpers.

It was Delic's turn to be surprised as the smaller raven flipped them over, "If that's the case…" Hibiya whispered onto the blonde's lips, "Then let me treat you."

The host groaned at the implications as the prince nibbled his way past lips and down his neck, leaving his own marks down the host. Hibiya situated himself on the blonde's lap, the blonde's arousal clearly showing through the only article of clothing he currently wore. The raven stopped at Delic's collarbone, pushing himself. He unbuttoned his over shirt, he had the host's full attention as he slipped it off, his hands going to the button of his sweater and pulling that off to. He barely had the article off before warm hands were on his skin, causing a shudder to race through him.

He ground his hips slowly into Delic's as those hands explored his exposed torso. When those hands dropped down did Hibiya stop them, tsk'ing at the other. "A good patient should do as he is told." The raven smirked, removing his pants himself. Crawling down the blonde's body, he hooked his fingers into pink boxers and pulled them down.

Delic groaned and he cock twitched at the sight of his golden-eyed prince between his legs, eyeing his cock and taking it into his hands. The blonde moaned as those hands worked him, a tongue soon flicking out to join them as it licked all the right places to have his ball clenching. That pleasure seemed to be taken away all too soon as the raven was crawling back up his body, reaching into his nightstand and pulling out the bottle of lubricate. He ran his hands up flawless thighs as Hibiya leaned back, fingers wet with lubricate that reached around and under. His cock twitched again as he watched the prince's fingers sink into him, that pretty cock standing at attention and leaking with pre-cum. The host watch in slient fascination at the play of sensations across Hibiya's face as he pleasured himself in Delic's lap.

"Ahhhaaaa…" Hibiya moaned, moving his fingers deeper inside himself. He knew what he must look like to the other, lewdly spread above him, panting, and he fingers thrusting in and out of his ass, but he didn't care. This was Delic, the only man who knew of his improper moments, the only man that ever will.

With one more thrust he withdrew his fingers, wrapping them around the large cock below him and guiding it to him and slowly seating himself on it. They moaned in unison as Delic penetrated the raven.

Hibiya placed his hands on the other's chest, using it as leverage to lift himself up and then pushing back down, starting a slow, sensual rhythm.

"Well? Does this suit your lowly peasant tastes?" Hibiya panted to the blonde below him, who's only articulation came in a series of moans as the raven grounded down onto the cock inside him.

"Ahhh… Hibi… so good… Haaaaa" Delic's hips bucked up into the ones above him, losing himself in the pleasure his prince so lovingly gave him.

"Oh course it is cur. This is no ordinary ass you're fucking." Hibiya purred, increasing his thrusting, he angled forward, pushing that cock straight onto his prostrate. "Ahhhh!"

Delic felt those thighs tremble around him as he grabbed at those moving hips, thrusting himself faster and harder into that amazing ass until he was seeing stars in his vision, coming harder inside his prince. He heard Hibiya moan lowly above him as hot streams of cum splattered both their stomachs.

Hibiya lowered himself slowly on that heaving chest, nuzzling his head under the host's chin, the low chuckle loud in his ear.

"Hmmm… best medicine ever."


	2. Dog Collar

He really shouldn't be surprised by it any more. They've been together over two long years now, long enough for their sexual life to blossom completely, but still, sometimes that mischievous glint in golden eyes still got to him. He really should have been prepared to come home to anything when just before his left his prince gave him a little challenge. An embarrassed blush covered his face as he remembered the chuckle his lover gave out when he pulled on a tall turtle neck instead of one of his usual pink dress shirts to hide the foreign object around his neck. His hands twitched to scratch at it, but he denies it as he climbs the stairs to their apartment.

Unlocking the door, he walked into a seemingly empty apartment. The host slipped off his shoes as he eyed the light spilling out of the open doorway to the bedroom. He slipped off his white jacket as he passed the couch, setting his headphones and sunglasses on the coffee table. He approached the doorway slowly the light enveloped him from the darkness as his mind short circuited at the sight in front of him.

Hibiya sat on the edge of the bed, facing the doorway. Cross legs adorned with thigh-high leather boots. Arms crossed low over his chest, not hiding the fishnet and leather that covered it. Black gloved fingers tapped impatiently as the raven frowned up at the host in the doorway. Three silver buckles strapping together leather straps shined at the edge of the chest piece and a wide black belt wrapped around sharp hips. The black mesh couldn't hide the dusty nipples peeking through nor the bulge in those panties. The outfit and the look the prince was giving him screamed of dominance.

Delic felt his mouth go dry as his heart sped up. Black was an uncommon color on the prince's mostly earth-hued wardrobe, but Delic would be darned if all the black leather didn't look attractive on all that flawless, pale skin. It wasn't the first time his prince had worn this specific outfit, nor was it the last, though every time the prince worn, Delic knew he was in for a long, exciting night.

Hibiya sighed at the host that continued to stand there just staring. "You're late cur. You kept me waiting."

It took a moment for Delic to find his voice, "I'm sorry, I missed my train."

The raven simply huffed, bringing one out gloved hand out to motion the other forward. Delic complied quickly, long legs taking him quickly over to his prince, he drop down onto his knees and kissed the back of one elegant hand. That hand snapped away to instead dip down to pull the tall turtle neck forward, revealing a wide, black, leather collar, glinting with silver rings, encircling the blonde's neck. Hibiya smirked. "You wore this all day?"

"Yes." Delic rasped out, eager to please, eager to obey.

"You didn't take it off?"

"No."

Hibiya smirked as he let the fabric snap back into place, fingers running smoothing up to cup the other's cheek. "You follow orders well, dog." That smirked widened at Delic nuzzled the other's hand, but it soon faded away into another frown as Hibiya drew away, finger pointing down at Delic, "Clothes off."

Delic stood quickly to follow the command, arms going down to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it off, a clinking sound coming from the collar as the rings rattled. He peeled his pants and boxers off next, socks flung in the same direction as he stood naked saved for the black leather collar around his neck. Hibiya made no moment as he surveyed the male in front of him, that large cock already on its way to hardness.

The raven stood up in a single movement, approaching the blonde. Magenta eyes immediately went south to see that pretty cock encased in the same fishnet material that covered his chest. He watched a gloved hand drop down to his side, unclipping a metal chain from the belt. Delic hands clenched at his sides to resist the urge to touch as the raven came flush up against him, those heels making up for those last few inches of height.

The first kiss was nothing more than a brush of lips as Hibiya leaned in. Delic groaned as the soft, plush lips moved over his. Cold leather brushed over his neck as a small "clink" signaled the blonde to the attachment of the leash. The raven smirked into the kiss before leaning back away, one hand twirling the chain around while the other ran down his chest. Hibiya backed away a little bit, letting the chain fall between them. He turned around, letting net covered cheeks face the blonde before yanking sharply on the chain for the host to stumble forward to follow as they rounded the other side of the bed. Hibiya sat down as he pulled the chain closer and closer until the blonde was between his legs and he was leaning down over him.

This kiss was more. More demanding, more dominating, lips, tongue, teeth, they all played in as Hibiya took the blonde's lips. Delic groaned as he placed his palms on either side of the raven on the bed, steadying himself as that devilish tongue did wonderful things to his. The blonde gave a small suck to those plush lips, smirking into the kiss. A sharp yank of the chain made the collar bite into his neck as Hibiya pulled away from the kiss, a small string of saliva connected Delic's smirk to Hibiya's frown. The raven licked his kiss bruised lips, breaking the connection.

"Good dogs act only on command." Hibiya stated, a hand come up to grip the host's chin.

"Yes master." Delic smiled.

"Pleasure yourself." The prince commanded.

Delic's eyelids dropped as his smirk widened. "Of course, Hibi-sama." He lifted a hand from the bed, smoothing it down from his chest to rub lightly over his half-hard cock. He kept his eyes focused on the raven, on those already perky nipples poking through the netted material. He could tell the bulge in those panties had gotten larger, Hibiya could always get hard just on kissing alone. He saw that smaller cock twitch in its confines as he took his cock into his grip, stroking it slowly, up and down. He could feel golden eyes focused on his moving hand, that gaze alone making him harder. Their faces were still close together, it took Delic only a few centimeters to lean his forehead against the prince causing those golden eyes to look straight into his.

His hand twisted over the head of his cock as he smeared the dripping pre-cum over his length, the slick friction formed a groan in his throat, "Hibi…."

Golden eyes turned into slits as a smile formed on the raven's face, thin hands cupping that panting face to draw him into another kiss, a little slower than the last one, all lips and suction as those hands traveled down. They move down to his neck, playing with the soft edges of the leather collar, flicking at the metal ring and clip that bound him to the chain in his hand. They smoothed over broad shoulder and onto a heated chest, the cold metal of the leash bit into the host's flesh, drawing a sharp intake of breath from him. The hand with the chain went to rest on the blonde's hip and the free hand joined the host's. He first went to cup the hanging balls, squeezing and rolling them in his palm as the blonde groaned and rocked into that hand. Hibiya drew his hand away, bring one finger to trace the slit of the blonde's head.

"Ahhh!" Delic jerked away from the kiss as the raven teased the head of his cock, the hand supporting him on the bed curled into a fist. His legs trembled as the prince flicked a finger under the head.

Hibiya smirked as he brought that finger up to lick at the accumulated pre-cum, "Stop now."

Delic groaned as he forced himself to stop, just on the brink of that fuzzy, glorious horizon. Hands pushed on his shoulders, forcing him on his knees the leash yanking his head up to face the prince above him. "It's my turn now." Hibiya purred, pulling that leash in closer, putting the host's face into his crotch.

The host immediately caught on, moving to nuzzle the now large bulge encased in those netted panties. He could smell the musky scent of his lover as he brought his hands around to cup a net covered ass. The blonde moaned at the first muted taste of that cock through the mesh, not enough to satisfy him, not that it ever was, but enough to have him wanting more and more. The prince groaned and moaned above him with every swipe of his tongue and suck from his lips. The organ twitched under his lips as he found where the head was hidden, pointing his tongue against it.

"Haaaa!" Hibiya moaned, his ass muscles clenching under the blonde's hands. As Delic focused his attention on that spot, a hand twined into his hair to push his mouth further towards that cock while hips rocked slightly up, bumping into his lips.

Then suddenly that loose grip on his hair turned sharp as the raven ripped his mouth from his cock. Even at the awkward angle Delic could see the panting mess Hibiya had become under his mouth. Those elegant cheeks were a fiery red, those sculpted lips glistened with saliva, and majestic golden eyes were hooded and clouded over with lust. One heeled foot run up and down the host's chest as those sinful lips curled into a smirk. Delic shivered at the sharp leather scratched his skin. The foot traced up his chest until is pulled away to perch on the edge of the bed, the other following suit, Hibiya leaned back onto one hand as he spread himself in front of the kneeling blonde.

There was one part of this outfit that Delic thoroughly enjoyed, and it was facing him right now. The mesh panties opened up on the bottom, from the edge of the raven's scrotum and all the way down, leaving the prince's puckered entranced open to any touch. Delic knew he was staring, how could he not? It was so beautiful, so delectable, he wanted to run his tongue over is so bad but knew he had to wait for the command from his prince.

The host turned pleading eyes up to his lover, who only chuckled in response, "Such a good dog you are, begging for a treat." Hibiya used the hand holding the leash to cup the blonde's cheek, "Remember it's impolite to eat with your hands."

The chain yanked Delic forward again, though he really didn't need any encouragement to lean forward and lick a line down from the bottom of the prince's testes down the cleft of his as far as he could go. There was a hum of approval as the muscle moved over his entrance. Delic took that encouragement, flattening his tongue and running it over again and again over that pucker. He diverted slightly to sucks on a small expanse of one exposed cheek, sucking and nipping on it until it was left red. A sharp yank brought his attention back to that twitching hole. He kissed it gently, massaging his lips over the muscles as the prince shivered and shuddered around him. All of his senses were filled with the prince as he pointed his tongue against that hole.

"Ngh-Haaaaa!" Hibiya moaned above him, shuddering as the host pushed his tongue into the prince.

Delic moaned himself, his hands gripping the edge of the bed to resist from touching himself or touching the prince. He pistoned his tongue in and out of the raven above him whose voice was getting louder and louder with each thrust until finally-

"Enough!" The prince cried out, breathlessly, pushing that blond head away from him, struggling to catch his breath. He crawled backwards onto the bed, pulling at the chain for the blonde to follow.

Once on the bed, Hibiya pushed him down onto his back, his hands on his shoulders, pinning his down only for show as he kissed the host. The kiss didn't last long before Hibiya was moving down, past his jaw and onto his neck. His tongue and teeth danced and played with the top of the collar. The prince left his own red collar of marks as he leaned back, situating himself in the host's lap. He held in his hand a bottle of lube, the host in too much of a pleasured haze to realize when the prince had retrieved it. Hibiya rocked their hips together slowly as he squirted the gel onto his fingers, leaning forwards in order to bring his fingers around and down. He licked his lips at the first rub. He moaned as the first finger sunk in. He closed his eyes and bite his bottom lip as he continued to rock their hard cocks together between them.

Delic's handed fisted into the bed sheets as he watched his prince, the pleasure on his face, the bumping of their cocks, sent him into a euphoric state that could only be caused by the raven.

"Ahhhh!" Hibiya cried as he added another finger, rocking faster against the host and onto his fingers. Delic could tell Hibiya was growing impatient, with the way he kept biting his lips, wishing he could stretch himself faster, and Delic's cock couldn't agree more as the mesh and leather from the prince's panties bit into his erection.

"Fuck Hibi!" Delic groaned.

"Hmmm?" Hibiya opened his eyes to look down at the host, slowing his thrusting, "What's the matter?" The raven smirked down at the blonde, who just shook his head. "Oh come on, it has to be something…." Hibiya grinded down harder onto Delic's cock, forcing a strangled cry to release from his lips. "Oh I know… Your little asshole is jealous mine is getting all the attention. That's an easy fix, yes?" Hibiya shuddered as he pulled his fingers out, bring his hand around he lifted himself up in order to gain access to Delic's legs.

Delic groaned as he felt those still lubed fingers dip between his legs. He gave up his fight with his hands and moved to grip the raven's thighs as the first finger probed around his entrance. "Ngh-fuck!" the host cried at the first sudden forceful thrust of two fingers into him. The pain, it felt so good shuddering up his spine. His body spasmed slightly as Hibiya moved his fingers in and out with not time for adjustment. Magenta eyes opened hazily to smirking gold, one set of fingers still thrusting into the host, the prince used the other to hook into the metal ring of the blonde's collar to pull him forward into a kiss. Delic's moan wrapped around their tongues as they meet, his hips rocking onto those fingers as he took everything his prince gave to him.

The fingers pulled out as Hibiya separated their lips. The raven reached for the bottle of gel again, pouring more onto his hand and gripping the cock standing at attention for him. "Let's see if you make as good a stead as you do a dog." Hibiya purred, drawing his legs up from under him, planting his feet on either side of the host, those black heels dug sharply into the bed as he guided the host's cock to press against him. He stayed there for just a moment, rocking his hips back and further, rubbing the head of the blonde's cock against his entrance that twitched and clenched for it.

Delic was grateful that Hibiya allowed him to keep his hands on his thighs. It was his anchor to this world as Hibiya pushed down, slick, searing, blissful heat engulfed him.

"Nghhh!" The sounds of Hibiya's groans forced his eyes open as he watched the prince full seat himself, palming his cock through his netted panties. The chain jangled between them as the raven moved one of the host's hands to his chest, immediately taking the clue to roll one perky nipple around.

"Ahhhh~!" Hibiya cried as he grinded his hips back and forth, massaging that large cock inside of him. Placing his hands on the host's chest he lifted himself up, drawing the host out to the head, crying out again as he dropped back down. He repeated the movement, his pace picking up as he got into the rhythm.

Delic was fighting to keep his mind around the haze of pleasure, the slapping of skin and the prince's cries created a beautiful symphony. He was brought out of his stupor with a few sharp yanks to his collar, the leather digging into his neck. "Come now, I wanted a ride."

The host growled, taking that challenge as he grip Hibiya's hips, the metal of his leather belt dug into his hands as he thrusted up to meet Hibiya's movements.

"Ahhhh!" The raven sobbed a cry, falling forward onto the tanned chest below him and there was first one hard thrust, then another, and another into him. His feet slipped from beneath him as his thighs wrapped around the host. His back arched as he fell forward, creating the right angle for Delic to thrust against his prostrate. "Ahhhhhh! Delic!"

Their hips moved in sync, their voices rose in unison as they brought each other to the greatest completion. Delic threw his head back as far as the chain allowed him as he reached his breaking point, exploding into the prince. Hibiya mewled, rocking back onto him as the host filled him, coating and massaging his prostrate. He came himself a few moments later, his come dripped out of the mesh of his panties and running down and dripping slowly onto the host's stomach.

Delic took advantage of the delirious raven, rolling them over to lay Hibiya on his back. He kissed him gently, softly, letting his hands roam around the prince, catching on all the leather, metal, and netting that covered the prince's outfit. The metal on his collar jangled as he lifted himself up off the prince, smiling down at the pouting prince, who merely pulled on the leash again to bring the host down into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

They were laying on the couch together, watching whatever was on TV. They were still dressed in their pjs, to content with the lazy day to make an effort to change. Delic was spooned behind Hibiya, who he could tell was lightly dozing from the short rise and fall of the prince's chest. Propping his head up on his arm, he looked down at the prince.

_He's just so cute. _The host thought to himself, something he knew if Hibiya could listen to his thought he would be blushing hard then a spotlight. His smile grew as he thought of the sight, his hand around the raven's waist moved brushing over the golden silk of the raven's pajama top. He ran his hand from the bottom of that small chest to the edge of the fabric where he could eye just a small sliver of milky skin peeking out from where shirt and pants didn't met. His hand went up to run over the prince's side which caused an immediate reaction.

A small twitch and a little mumble before Hibiya went back sleep. Delic knew Hibiya was ticklish, he knew every little spot to the prince's dismay. The blonde ran a single finger along the raven's side.

"Ngh." Hibiya groaned, his legs twitching and the blonde applied more pressure, his fingers drumming along the prince's sides until…

"Ah… Delic! Stop it." The prince sleepily grumbled.

"Stop what? Touching you?" Delic teased.

"Yes." Hibiya replied, trying to shoo the venturing hand to no avail.

"But to stop touching you would mean we would have to stop cuddling and you promised to spend the day with me." Delic said, his pout clearly audible.

"Fine, fine but stop tickling me." Hibiya sighed, settling back into the couch cushions. But Delic was Delic, he never let things ago as long as they amused him. He settled his arms back around the prince, but instead of just lying there, went around to cup at the raven's side.

"Delic!" Cried Hibiya, his back arching against the host as he was attacked by deft fingers running along his side. The first laugh broke out of his mouth as Delic kept attacking, "Ahhaa! Peasant! Haha! Stop it!" Hibiya wiggled in the blond's hold, flipping over to face his attacker directly. The raven pushed at the host's arms to get them away from his body, but Delic was evasive.

"Fine! Haa! Let's see how you like it peasant!" Hibiya declared through his laughter, attacking Delic in turn. The raven attacked the blonde's armpits, his most sensitive spot, causing him to double over in laughter, blocking the prince's attacks. Hibiya maneuvered around him, crawling on top of him and attacking his sides as well. Delic retaliated, making a show of grabbing for the prince, only to attack his armpits in turn.

The wrestled around the couch in turns of attacking and defending, laughter bellowing out and a fair share of shrieks from the raven, before they exhausted themselves. They ended up a tangle of limbs, out of breath, and smiles a mile wide as they looked at each other.

"I totally won." Delic declared.

"Did not! Peasants can not win such a match of skill!" Hibiya retorted.

"Yes his majesty always wins right?" the host teased, bring his arms around the raven's waist to bring him more snuggly against his still chest.

"Of course." Hibiya said matter-of-factly, wrapping himself around the blonde, resting his head against that chest and breathing in the sent that was purely the host's. His smile never faded as he basked in the warmth, the love, the happiness the host gave him. After all they had gone through, he never imagined how the host could still want to be with him, still want to love him, but he did, and Hibiya clung to that with every fiber in his body.

Little did the prince know that Delic felt the same way. How undeserving he felt to hold the prince so close to him. How undeserving he was to gaze upon the raven's breathtaking smile. How undeserving he was to simply be with Hibiya after all the tears he's caused.

They simply laid there, not saying anything, just taking in the fact that they were with each other and no one else at this moment. That the other wants to be with them and no other.

It was Hibiya that spoke first, "Delic?"

"Hmmm?" the host simply responded, opening his eyes to look into beautiful gold, but no other reply came except for the pressing of lips.

It was a simple kiss, just the movement of two pairs of lips against each other, the occasional tongue slipping out to get a better taste. Nothing more came out of the kiss and nothing more was sought. It was a kiss just so sweet it burned it both of their hearts as they gripped the other to never let go, to never leave this sweet heaven that was theirs alone.

When they both decided that air was a much needed thing did they part. Hot breath ghosting over their cheeks they stared into the other's eyes, an exchange of pink and gold, of feelings and words that never made it to their lips. They weren't sure who smiled first, but suddenly they were both smiling and laughing again in each others arms, content beyond words that the other was with them, here, in their home, in their arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in their relationship they fought a lot and often. Between Hibiya's resistance and Delic's persistence they clashed on many levels. They often reached the edge with each other and wondered why they even kept trying.

But something always seemed to kept them together, "Maybe it's what they call the red string of fate." Delic joked as the prince crawled into his lap. They had been arguing again, about something trivial, the host didn't even remember now. It didn't matter now when Hibiya was wrapping himself around the host sharing the apologetic kisses.

Hibiya smiled, "I think you're just full of shit." The prince easily let such vulgar language roll off his tongue when they were in private. There were many things that the prince would only perform in front of the host. He couldn't lie and say that it didn't excite him, that it didn't make him love the raven more.

"I'm sorry." The blonde whispered against those plump lips.

"I know." Hibiya said, continuing the endless cycle they always seemed to fall into.

Delic hummed in content as the prince pressed against him, their lips connecting, their hearts hammering against each other. Delic's hand went up to twine in silky raven hair as the prince opened his lips and accepted the host into him. Their tongues danced together, their lips smacking loudly in the empty air as a small whine formed in Hibiya's throat.

"Need something Hibi-chan?" Delic teased.

"Yes, you on your back." Hibiya groaned, twisting and pushing the host to lay down on the couch, him on top, as he attacked Delic's lips and grind his growing erection into the other's.

Delic quickly submitted to the prince's treatment, his hands resting on slims hips as slender fingers worked quickly to divest both of their clothing. That sly prince crawled down his legs as he removed the blonde's dress pants, removing his own pants before crawling back up, cruelly ignoring Delic's straining erection to kneel over his chest. Delic's hand automatically started running over the smooth skin before him, only to be quickly stopped by the raven.

"Nu-uh. Bad dogs must be punished, yes?" Hibiya smirked, taking Delic's hands and placing them around his ass. Yes he loved the feeling of the host's hot hands on his ass, he moaned lightly, digging into the couch to extract the bottle of lube hidden there. The host watched with interest as Hibiya squirted some of the lube onto his hand, spreading it around both of his hands.

Then, with wide magenta eyes, Delic watched as one hand went behind the prince, between his cheeks the blonde held spread to rub at his entrance. His mouth dropped open into the prefect 'o' as a beautiful blush framed golden, lustful eyes.

"Ngh~" A cry was brought forth as a single finger worked it's way in, hand and hips pumping it in and out quickly before another finger was added. That is when the Hibiya's other hand joined his pleasure, wrapping around his cock and pumping it in time with his thrusting fingers.

Delic gripped the plump ass under his hands harder as he watched the sinful display above him. A groan ripped from his throat as his own prick cried for attention, every cry that fell from the raven went straight to his twitching cock.

He looked up to see hooded eyes watching him, watching his reaction as Hibiya increased his pace, a mixture of pre-cum and lube dripping from his hand and onto the blonde's collarbone as he twisted his hand around the head of his cock.

"Ahhh~!" And then his fingers finally found his prostrate. Hibiya threw his head back and his hips thrusted harder onto his fingers and into his fist. His cries grew in sync until he stiffened, shivering as he pulled his fingers out of his ass and steadied himself on the couch arm behind Delic's head, effectively bending his body over Delic's face as his other hand still worked furiously on his erection.

"Nnn! Delic!" With that final cry Hibiya came, his semen splattering all over the host he was bent over. His body sagged after the last spurt, chest heaving, and eyes closed.

Delic's hands slipped off the raven's body, going to his face and wiping the cum off, licking him fingers as he did so. He was unaware of the prince watching him until Hibiya slipped further down his body.

"I could have gotten you a tissue." Hibiya mumbled, face a full blush and eyes diverted.

"But I thought this was my punishment?" Delic chuckled, licking the last of it off his fingers.

Hibiya gave a cute pout at him, "If it's a punishment you want I'll go get your collar out you dog."

The host's still aroused cock twitched against the prince's ass when he said that, leaning up he kissed his prince, "Please master, punish me more."


	5. Chapter 5

There weren't many things that made the host's heart skip a beat. He saw many beautiful women everyday that it seemed he was almost immune to it's charms. Ever since he met the golden prince though, it seemed a daily occurrence.

And there he was, standing in the doorway of his apartment, one shoe off, his suit jacket halfway down his arms, and probably the stupidest look on his face. His heart felt like it should be beating out of his chest, the butterflies in his stomach turning into a swarm, and his brain completely short circuited.

There in front of him stood his freshly captured prince, golden eyes averted as an embarrassed blush covered his face. There was no flowing cape, shining white boots, or long tunic. Instead Hibiya wore only a simple sundress, arms and legs completely bare as slender hands gripped the edges of the coffee and cream colored dress. A few flashes of gold from the floral pattern along the edges of the dress made the raven's eyes shine brighter, while the contrasting dark brown at the top of the dress made that flawless skin glow brighter. The prince's lips were pressed tight together.

"Are you just going to stand there cur?!" Hibiya shouted suddenly, startling the host.

Delic tripped over himself to get closer to the prince, "I'm sorry you just surprised me." He said calmly, bring a hand up to cup a flushed cheek and bring shining eyes up to meet his.

"Does it not please you?" Hibiya asked, a pout in his voice.

Delic smiled, "Hibi…" he murmured as he leaned down to kiss his prince. He practically felt the relief flow out of the raven as they kissed. "But why?" The host asked, curious as what drove the prideful prince to wear a sundress. Then tears were filling those golden irises.

"Because you haven't touched me since our first time together." Hibiya sniffled out, "A-and I was worried it was m-maybe because you like women more, a-an-and that if I was more of a women you'd like me more."

The host pulled the crying prince into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry. And that's not true. I love you Hibiya. I don't care if you're a man. It's just that, you were so nervous and I was afraid of it being to much on you, I was waiting for you." Delic explained softly to the raven, pulling back and wiping away the tears running down those cute cheeks.

Then the prince was wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders and pulling the blonde down into a kiss. Their lips moved in sync as Delic wrapped his arms around Hibiya's waist, pulling his flush against the host, growling as he pushed in for his attack. His tongue pressed against the prince's with no resistance, plunging in and claiming every inch he could. Hibiya melted into his arms with a moan.

Delic pulled back, taking in his prince's disheveled expression before leaning down and picking him up and carrying him into his bedroom. "I appericate the effort though. You look beautiful." Delic murmured into his lips.

That blush came back full force onto the prince's face. The host moved to kiss his exposed neckline as a large hand run up and down the dress he wore, never venturing on to skin, just running over the smooth silk. Hibiya whined as that hand moved up to his chest over one clothe covered nipple to rub and circle around. He felt the host smirk into his neck as he plucked at the nipple through the thin fabric. That host mouth moved down to nip at his collarbone as Hibiya's hands worked at removing the blonde's dress shirt. The effort was halted for a moment as a hand rubbed over the prince's budding erection.

"Ahhhaaaa!" Hibiya moaned lightly, his hips rubbing slightly against that hand. Delic had pulled back to watch the moaning prince with a smirk on his face. He rubbed and stroked the cock through the cloth until a small damp spot started forming on the dress.

Delic pulled back, moving to take off his clothes. At the clinking of his belt, the young prince looked away, to embarrassed to face the host as he undressed. Delic smiled, his prince's shyness was really an adorable thing. His now naked form loomed back over Hibiya, cupping a hand around that hidden face and bring it back out to face him. Those golden eyes filled with emotion met seductive pink as Delic brought their lips back together in a gentle kiss that betrayed the hand that now snaked up the raven's thigh.

He pressed Hibiya's legs apart making a space for his hips to fit, his cock brushing up against something lacy that _wasn't_ the dress. Delic pulled back from the kiss, leaning up as he pushed the dress further up Hibiya's body to reveal cream silk panties, layered with black lace on the sides. The prince's erection peeked out from underneath the underwear, a tiny little bow right under the tip seemed just to innocent and erotic that Delic couldn't stop the hand that reached out to wrap around the prince's cock.

"Ahhhh!" Oh that cry was sweet music to the host's ears as he slowly moved the panties' materials against Hibiya's cock.

Those hips arched into his hand as Delic leaned back down to whisper into the raven's ear, "Panties to? You're really spoiling me, my prince."

"Ngh!" Hibiya whined, his hands grabbing hold of the blonde's shoulders to anchor himself against the waves of pleasure crashing through his body. "D-Delic!" The host took pity on his little lover and stop, raking the dress up higher on his body he hooked his fingers under those cute little panties and pulled them down Hibiya's legs. He was a little sad to see them go, they looked just so good on the prince. But he knew his prince was waiting on something, and Delic was keen on giving his prince everything he wanted.

"Ahhaaaaa!" Hibiya cried as hands scrambled for purchase in bleach hair at the first swipe of a tongue across his erection. Each lick caused a cry to fall from angelic lips and Delic licked from top to bottom, he brought a cup up to cup and roll the raven's testes between his fingers while he mouth paid particular attention to all the sweet spots at the head.

Delic pulled back, leaning back on his heels as he took in the rumpled dress. His cock twitched at the lustful, aroused look in those golden eyes that stared up at him. He couldn't take it anymore, it's been two long weeks since he touched his prince, he needed him now!

Reaching over, the host fumbled with the drawer on his nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube out, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. Tossing the bottle aside, he leaned over his prince, watching his every expression as he pressed one fingers against that hot hole. Hibiya tensed at the first touch, but immediantly forced himself to relax as he looked up at his lover, eyes full of love and trust for the man as the finger pushed inside him.

Delic was quick, but careful in his preparation. He drew every moan he could out of the raven as he massaged those clenching walls. He held himself back even when they squeezed down tight around his fingers and the prince let out a lustful cry when the host had found his prostrate. He held himself back until Hibiya was giving him sweet crys of "Delic! Delic!"

He pulled his fingers out, hissing as he stroked his own erection to spread the left over lubricant on. His hands grabbed under the prince's knees, spreading him apart for the host to press himself against and into the raven.

"Ngh! Ahhhh!" Hibiya cried, eyes squeezed shut as the host pushed into him, that large length stretching him open. Tears pricked at his eyes from the burn, he didn't notice until Delic had leaned down, kissing his eyes and whispering "sorry" to him. Hibiya wrapped his arms around the host's head, shaking his head that he didn't have anything to be sorry about.

At least Delic was fully inside him, and he waited waited with baited breath for Hibiya to adjust. The wait was painful, the feeling of those slick muscles clamping down around him almost undid him, when a small nod from the prince allowed him to move.

It was a slow, steady pace Delic set. He didn't want to rush anything, he wanted to enjoy his prince and for his prince to enjoy him. And did his prince cry out to him, with each thrust a moan was ripped from that elegant throat and urged the host on and on. Keeping Hibiya's legs trapped against his chest, Delic leaned down to kiss him again, and oh lord did he swear those lips were made just for kissing, a sweet addiction all on it's own. The blonde wrapped his tongue around each and every moan that the raven gave.

Soon the sound of slapping skin filled the room, and Hibiya had thrown his head back against the bed as the host found his prostrate again, slamming into it mercilessly as he snaked a hand between their bodies to wrap it around the prince's weeping cock.

Delic groaned as those walls clenched tight around his cock as Hibiya came, splattering that dress with cum and coating Delic's hand. With a few more shaky thrust the host was filling the prince.

Pulling out, Delic let Hibiya's legs down into a more modest position. He reached over to grab some tissues to help clean the prince up. Those bleary golden eyes opened to look at him and Delic smiled down at him.

He pulled that silly dress off his prince and took him into his embrace, whispering sweet nothings and promises to his prince until they had both dozed off to sleep.

_"I love you more then anything in this world, always and forever, my lovely prince."_


	6. Chocolate lies

Delic slumped on the couch, throwing the box of probably eight thousand yen chocolates onto the table with less care then his cigarettes. He hated excepting gifts from clients, but rules were rules, and she was a very high paying client. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't love this fancy world of glamour and beauty, but trinkets were just trinkets.

He slipped off his tie as he took another tired sigh, letting his head fall over the edge of the couch to see a bob of raven hair walking out from the bedroom.

"Hibi-chan…" Delic smiled upside down at the prince making he way towards the couch.

Standing over the host, he placed his hands on either side of that blonde head smiling back down, "You look even sillier than usual like that."

Delic chuckled as he sat up and twisted around to capture his prince's lips in a kiss. "I'm home." He whispered against plush lips.

"Welcome home peasant." Hibiya smiled back, pulling away to walk around the couch, sitting down next to the host, "Have you had dinner?"

"Yes, have you?" Delic asked, looking questioningly down at the raven, who had a tendency to wait up for him into the wee hours of the morning for when he got home.

Hibiya blushed, "Yes." He pouted, moving to hid his embarrassed face into a pink, pinstriped shirt.

Delic chuckled again, wrapping an arm around the prince and kissing the top of his head, "Good." He kept his head resting on top of Hibiya's closing his eyes and taking the the warmth and scent of his prince. His prince's and not some hussy with more skin then clothes and poignant perfume that made his head spin, no his prince's comfortable, just-out-of-bed warmth, and earthy, homey scent.

"What's that?" Hibiya question, pulling out of his embrace to reaching for the black and golden box on the coffee table.

"Oh… it's just some chocolates I got for you." Delic lied. He hated the look Hibiya had in his eyes when he knew they were from a client, a hurting, jealous, painful look in those golden eyes. He knew Hibiya hated his clients, every single last one of them, for the time and attention they took away from him, he knew that, but he couldn't stop being a host. It was an addiction, a craving for that attention from beautiful things, that craving of being surrounded in a safe barrier of lies from the horrors of reality in the outside world. The heartbreaks, the disappointments, the desolation.

But still, that sparkle look in those gorgeous eyes that looked up at him made his heart clench and all the lies worth it.

That small smile stayed on those lips as delicate fingers plucked the shiny ribbon off and took off the lid, scooping up one of the elaborate chocolate up and popping them into his mouth. Eyes closed and a small hum of delight as the prince sampled one piece.

"Are they to royal standards?" Delic chuckled at his content prince.

"I'm not sure. Care to help?" Hibiya smirked, grabbing another piece and bringing it to the host's lips.

Delic's eyes dropped into a seductive smirk as he opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue generously around that piece of chocolate and the fingers holding it. He had to give Hibiya credit for not flinching or pulling away from his advances, but even playing along as he pushed the sweet into the blonde's mouth and tapped that devious tongue back into as well.

Delic hummed, flicking out his tongue to get the lingering taste of his prince's fingers. "I'd say they are quite delicious." He commented, grabbing a random chocolate out of the box between them and bringing it to Hibiya's lips.

Hibiya bite into the chocolate, not expecting it to be filling with jam that spilled over his lips and dripped down his chin. Hibiya immediately pulled back to bring a hand up to wipe it away, but a hand shot out and stopped him.

Delic was memorized by the way that stick red fluid spread over rosey, plump lips, a few drops dripping down into his chin. He watched, memorized as a pink tongue flashed out to lick the substance away. The host groaned as he pushed that piece of chocolate past open lips, crashing his own against them soon after.

Chocolate covered cherry. It matched perfectly with the prince's natural taste as their tongues wrapped around the chocolate, licking at it and the other's tongue.

Hibiya moaned as the host took over his mouth when the chocolate finally melted, licking at every spot in that hot mouth until nothing was left but the taste of both of them.

Delic pulled away, panting and heart pounding surely as fast as the prince's as he took in the flushed cheeks, redden lips, and hooded eyes of his prince.

_Yes, he would lie as much as he needed to, to keep this look of love and desire in those golden eyes and nothing else. _


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhh! Fuck!" There was the slapping of skin on skin, the bed creaking slightly as the lithe raven moved on top of the blonde host. Strong hands gripping those thrusting hips as the only solid lifeline he had in this world. The pleasurable high that sang through his body with each downward thrust, driving his throbbing cock deep inside the elegant prince's twitching, beautiful heat.

"Mmmm~ Yes… And who is it you're fucking?" Such power in those vulgar words, such authority, that wrapping a collar straight around Delic's throat and ripped the words straight out.

"Hibiya-sama! Hibiya-!"

"Yes." Hibiya smiled, throwing his head back as his knees finally gave out under him, gravity slamming his body down hard onto the blonde's cock driving him in hard and deep.

"Ngh!" The groan was forced out from gritted teeth as that slick heat completely surrounded him. He opened his eyes to watch was the raven leaned back, one hand steadying itself on the blonde's legs while the other wrapped around the prince's gorgeously flushed cock. He rocked his hips into his hand, massaging the cock in his ass, creating a slow rhythm.

"You like that peasant?" Hibiya smirked, clenching his muscle tight around the host until he had him crying out.

"Yes! Hibiya-sama!" Delic cried out, his thighs jerking under the raven, twitching to thrust up into him, to move, harder and faster until all he could see was white star exploding across his eyes as his exploded equally into the prince. But he couldn't, his prince had disallowed his movements.

"Good…" Hibiya moaned as his movements slowly picked up again.


	8. Birthday Dominance

Delic had to shrug the door of the apartment open with his shoulder, his arms and hands were filled with various bags and boxes. He breathed a large sigh of relief as he dumped them all in the entryway, uncaringly. It was his "official" birthday at the club, though his real one wasn't until tomorrow, and as such many of his clients showed up for the celebration laden with expensive gifts. His favorite part of the day though, was always coming home to his golden prince.

"Hibi I'm home." The host called out as his stepped out of his shoes and slipped off his tie. Normally Hibiya would be waiting for him on the couch, watching one of his dramas. But his prince was nowhere to be found, probably already asleep without late it was.

As Delic approached the bedroom door though, he noticed the light still on. Curiosity sparked through him as he opened the door and stepped inside. There he found his prince, perched on the edge of the bed, one high heeled foot on top of the covers the other dangled off the edge of the bed. It gave the blonde a perfect view of the short, oh so very short, leather shorts the raven wore. They were definitely new, the way half of the shorts were composed of criss-crossing belts along the sides of his thighs and they stretched sinfully tight over the bulge of the prince's cock made Delic want to devour his prince right then and there, but the riding crop tapping in Hibiya's hand said he had other plans for the night.

"Hibiya-sama, you know my real birthday isn't until tomorrow right?" Delic smiled, approaching the bed, kneeling down and kissing the knee of the hanging leg.

"I know that." Hibiya frowned, upset that Delic would insinuate he didn't know such a thing, "But I'm not about to be upstaged by whatever those fawning hussies did today."

Delic chuckled, "None of them could ever come close to compare to you." He murmured into sweet skin.

The crop tapped under his chin, drawing him up to the prince for their lips to met. It was slow at first, just the movement of their lips, the savoring of the other's taste and the feel of the other's lips against their own. Then there was a small whine from the raven as Delic's only warning before Hibiya wrapped his legs around the host and attacked his mouth. Delic more than happily accepted the assault, wrapping his tongue around the one invading his.

He ran his hands lightly up and down to bare chest in front of him as swift fingers divested him of his clothes, that stopped once they had reached the host's pants. Hibiya pulled back, taking a gasping breath before ordering, "Pants off and get on the bed." The raven disentangled himself from around the blonde, scooting back onto the bed and the host tripped over himself to get out of his pants.

He crawled onto the bed at the beckon of his prince, hoving over the beautiful creature as Hibiya smirked up at him. He brought the riding crop back up, running it down Delic's chest, catching on erect nipples, tracing down toned abdominal muscles. It hovered over the host's cock, the prince could hear the other swallow hesitantly as he just held it there, golden eyes looked back into pink as he smiled and tapped the leather lightly against the sensitive head.

Delic hissed, the small contact enough to drive his pleasure high body to want more. The hard edges of the crop caught on the ridges of his head as it twitched for more, the pain already burning into pleasure.

Hibiya smirked again as he rolled them over, straddling Delic's hips, trapping the other's cock between his leather shorts and the blonde's stomach. Rotating his hips slowly he leaned down to whisper onto the blonde's groaning lips, "I know none of those hussies can get you as aroused as I can." Hibiya abandoned the riding crop for now to undo his own pants, taking them off and throwing them aside, rubbing his own cock against Delic's now he hissed, "And I know none of them, can fulfil your desires, like I can." He gripped both of their cocks into his fist, Delic's hands going to grip those moving hips when Hibiya shot his out, grabbing them and putting both above the host's head. "No hands." He hissed.

Hibiya didn't need confirmation from Delic to know he would obey, he always obeyed, as he let the blonde's hands go to reach over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube to spread over his fingers. His prep was quick, as he kept his hips close to Delic's to buck their erections together as his fingers thrusted into him.

The prince moaned as his ass twitched for something more then his fingers, something bigger. He pulled his fingers out and kneeled up enough to grab Delic's erection, and judging by the host's hiss, a little too hard, as he position the leaking cock. Slowly he let Delic slide into him, savoring every inch, and by the way the host under his groaned, he was enjoying it too.

Picking up the crop again, he used it to keep Delic's hand pinned above his head and his rotated his hips, massaging the host inside him, his own erection rubbing against his stomach.

Delic could do nothing but moan as those slick muscles sucked at him, sending him into a blissful pleasure. He opened his eyes when he felt the prince lean back over him, his breath caught in his throat as he then watched that lithe body move. He swore that the prince was part cat at the graceful way the raven moved, his back bowed as it thrust against him, then rigid straight as his cock hit all the right spots inside him.

It didn't take long for the prince to find his prostate, his cry the most beautiful thing Delic had ever heard. All grace was lost as the prince succumbed to the pleasure. "Delic! Delic! Ahhhh!" His cries grew more frequent as his hips picked up the pace, Delic unable to do anything but to met his frantic movements with his own, slamming into that delicious ass.

"Ahhhhhaaaa! Ahhh!" Hibiya cried out as he reached a hand down to stroke himself.

Everything was becoming too much as Delic looked down, watching the prince's cock being fisted and his own cock moving in and out. Then the heat was excruciating as Hibiya clamped down hard around him, his body going stiff as his came. His hand jerkly pumping himself as the spurts of cum splattered onto the host's chest. Delic came as he watched the prince's pleasure filled face, his hips still thrusting up into the raven, his release filling the prince.

Hibiya collapsed onto the blonde, panting and eyes closed as his relished in the feeling of post-orgasm. As the riding crop feel from it's position, Delic brought his arms down to wrap around his prince, rolling them over to lay him onto the pillows. He smiled contently as he stroked the other's hair, watching as those golden eyes opened to sparkle up at him.

"Happy birthday Delic." Hibiya murmured, leaning over to kiss his host on the lips, "I love you."


End file.
